Mark Hoffman
|-|Detective= |-|Jigsaw Apprentice= Summary At one time Mark Hoffman was an honest cop, until the death of his sister. At that point he took the law into his own hands and killed the murderer, pinning the blame on the Jigsaw Killer. Unknown to him this got the attention of the real John Kramer (A.K.A. The Jigsaw Killer), who kidnapped him and blackmailed him into helping his cause. Though hesitant at first, he eventually became a willing follower, even carrying on John’s work after his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, higher with weapons | At least 9-B Name: (Detective) Mark Hoffman Origin: Saw Gender: Male Age: Adult Classification: Jigsaw disciple, Killer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Highly proficient with various knives and light fire arms, such as handguns), Skilled hand to hand fighter (Likely somewhat due in part to police training), High Pain Tolerance, limited Sleep Manipulation via syringe, Genius Intelligence, and Stealth Mastery (Easily sneaks up on the victims he abducts for the games. Also uses this when he finally breaks into the police office to kill Jill Tuck) | Explosion Manipulation (Via various explosions; these explosives include explosive bracelets, nail bombs, Billy the Puppet, etc), Acid Manipulation (Shown in both a vapor and a liquid form), Poison Manipulation (In either an injection or as a gas; Shown in the flammable jelly trap and nerve gas house), Minor Electricity Manipulation (Shown with the electric bathtub and shackles), Fire Manipulation (Shown with the Brazen Bull, the furnace, and flammable jelly trap), Heat Manipulation and Minor Steam Manipulation (Shown via the Steam Maze), Paralysis Inducement and Pain Manipulation (Can use opiate to make victims unable to move or feel anything, including pain. Shown when used on Donnie Greco), Minor Water Manipulation (Show via the water cube) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Able to easily kill and overpower skilled cops like Rigg, Peter Strahm, and Kerry; After he killed multiple police officers and easily broke a woman's neck, he knocked out Jill with similar ease. Is superior to both John Kramer and Amanda Young in terms of strength), higher with weapons (Weapons are shown to be superior to his physical attacks) | At least Wall level (Blew up part of a garbage dump with explosives, traps can crush/seriously damage skulls, one is a speeding car which would be this level), ignores conventional durability with some equipment/traps Speed: Peak Human (Able to rush skilled police officers before they could react) | Superhuman to Supersonic+ attack speed (Includes turrets and a speeding car) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Shown lifting various adults and not being slowed. Superior to Amanda and likely John. Casually overpowers police officers) | At least Superhuman (Traps can easily rip off human flesh and limbs) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Survived smashing his hand, face getting ripped open and was only stunned, getting stabbed in the neck, likely superior to John Kramer) | At least Wall level for traps (Many are this size or composed of objects that would be this level) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range, up to 50 meters with weapons | Varies Standard Equipment: Pig mask, Glock 17, Smith & Wesson 5946, Combat Knife, syringe | List of Mark Hoffman's Traps Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Genius (Skilled detective, could encrypted audio files, skilled manipulator. Comparable to John Kramer and was able to continue his work after his death) Weaknesses: Overzealous, easily angered, and tends to be controlled by emotions (revenge, sadistic urges, etc.) Keys: Normally | With Preparation Gallery 9AC6D78A-5540-4FCC-9F09-FC59F6666E99.jpeg B183B0E2-DDB6-4209-802F-66A67F2AF346.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason Vorhees Profile (Reboot Jason was used and had a machete and a bow, and speed was equalized) Jeff The Killer (Insanity: Jeff The Killer) Jeff's Profile (Both only had a knife, Mark had previous knowledge of Jeff, and Jeff was bloodlusted) Michael Myers (Halloween) Michael's Profile (Reboot Michael was used, Mark was given 10 days of preparation, and speed was equalized) The Joker (Joker) Joker's Profile (Speed was equal and both had all their equipment) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sadists Category:Horror Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Saw (franchise) Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Tragic Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Adults Category:Serial Killers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Heat Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Water Users Category:Steam Users Category:Trap Users Category:Kidnappers